1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt adjustable tilt steering apparatus.
2. Description of Related Arts
There is a tilt steering apparatus so adapted that the height of a steering wheel can be changed depending on the physical constitution of a driver, the driving position, or the like. An example is a telescopically adjustable tilt steering apparatus in which the position of a steering wheel is adjusted along the axis of a steering shaft.
Conventionally, there has been provided as the tilt steering apparatus one comprising a fixed bracket fixed to a vehicle, a tilt bracket fixed to a steering column, a supporting shaft penetrating side plates of the fixed bracket and the tilt bracket, a lock lever manually rotated around the axis of the supporting shaft, and a cam mechanism for pressing the side plates of both the brackets as the lock lever is rotated in the locking direction to achieve tilt locking.
However, the operating torque of the lock lever in a case where the tilt locking is achieved is increased. On the other hand, the operating torque of the lock lever in a case where the tilt locking is released is small, so that a feeling of operation is bad.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and has as its object to provide a tilt steering apparatus capable of obtaining a suitable operating torque of a lock lever and having good operability.